Losing your memory
by PercyJacksonintheTARDIS
Summary: Percy Jackson is depressed but only his girlfriend Annabeth and his father ever notice. Warning: Suicidal Attempt Movie fanfiction. PREQUEL TO MY BIG STORY: THE POWER OF LOVE
1. Chapter 1

Set after Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters MOVIE FANFICTION

Before you start reading I have only read the first two books and watched the first two movies, so I do not know all of the characters, that other book involve, I only know Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, Clarisse, Thalia and etc. I will try and catch up for other Percy Jackson fanfictions.

This is the kind of prequel for my bigger book, The Power of love.(I include song lyrics a lot!)

Long introduction so let's get on.

Warning: Depression/Self harm and attempt at Suicide

Annabeth's pov

I love him and everything but Percy is being an asshole today, he acting so big and it is so hilarious. He even made Clarisse laugh and got Thalia to join in even though it has took her so long to fit in since she found out she died and came back to life. She's doing as well as you expect, confused by her and my growing , I caught her up on mostly everything. Even technology, she knew straight away I loved Percy, one night she got up and told him that I loved him, I hated her but also was so grateful because Percy ran over to me and kissed me, we've been together three months to the day. I still think he's hiding something though, all of us do. He always looks happy until you look at him when he's alone, his smile gone and his eyes unhappy.

" Percy Jackson son of Poseidon is the winner!" Grover calls holding Percy's arm up that when I notice it, as his sleeve falls down his arms, the countless numbers of scars, I knew he healed them with the water but they looked like he did them himself, he quickly grabbed his sleeve and pulled it back over. As everyone walked of, I got up and grabbed his arm dragging him to an empty part of the camp.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" He asked, I pulled his sleeve down and grabbed his arm which was plastered like an art gallery with cuts, they looked as if they were flesh, "Oh."

"Oh. What have you done to yourself?!" I shouted. "Why haven't you healed them?!"

"I need them. Annabeth I'm hurting, I've been doing longer than I have known you!" He cried, I embraced him in a welcoming hug.

"Why?" I whispered.

"I'm not special. I used to think I needed it and the water been healing them but I haven't had time to do it today." He told me.

"Your special, why didn't you stop?" I asked.

"I can't." His eyes welled up with tears, I grabbed his good arm and dragged him all the way to Chiron's house, "You wouldn't. Annabeth I'll never forgive you." I knocked firmly five times.

"Your Dad probably knows." I told him.

"He tells me to stop, now let's go, please!" He pleaded.

"I love you and all but I'm only protecting you." As I said those words Chiron opened the door.

"Annabeth, Percy. What do you need?" He asked.

"Can we come in sir? It's important." I stated, he nodded when he saw Percy crying, he guided us to his office and stood in front of us, his office is long because he is half horse. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Percy, self harms." I looked into my boyfriend's eyes as he tried not to look in mine, Chiron looked at Percy confused and worried. To break the silence I pulled up his sleeve to show Chiron, within five seconds Percy pulled it back down again.

"Okay, this is serious Percy." Chiron stated.

"Sir. I've been doing longer than I've known any of you. My Dad a bloody God can't even stop me I can heal myself, it's not a big deal!" Percy looked as if he wanted to cut right now this second.

"Can you leave us alone a minute Annabeth?" Chiron asked, I nodded a walked out of the room, Grover was out there with Clarisse and Thalia.

"Have you been listening the entire time?" I asked.

"No." Grover stated.

"I thought you all were his friends," I walked out of the building.

"We are, we can help him now." Clarisse suggested, "I have an idea." We followed Clarisse to Percy's buck. "We take everything sharp out, like knifes and rope, just in case." We all entered, rope just in case of suicide, Percy wouldn't do that, he wouldn't kill himself.

There were loads of sharp things some of which still coated with Percy's blood we throw them in the lake and hid them were Percy cannot find them, I was sure I could hear Poseidon thank me, "Did you guys here that?" Grover asked.

"You mean Poseidon?" I asked, they all nodded.

"He is thankful, we are helping his son, what else could he asked for?" Clarisse smiled.

"Okay we don't tell Tyson about Percy's self harming , he'll just blubber to everyone." Thalia suggested, we all agreed.

"Guys Percy's on his way back." Clarisse told us, we ran out the back way but I know he saw us.

Percy's Pov

Hiding all my sharp things will not work, I love my friends they don't understand me. I need to do this! I have to! They didn't find my secret supply of sharp items under a floor board, this time I am not going to wake up, this time I'm going to end it all, all the screaming in my head! Tonight I'm going to kill myself. I have been toying with the idea for years now but I am really ready now. "Percy!" I hear Annabeth call, I quickly kick the box under my bed and turn around. "Let's not talk out it right now, but come on to the party. It's Tyson's first birthday here! He is your brother!"

I couldn't kill myself tonight what a present to give your little brother! I grab the actual present I got him and grabbed Annabeth's hand, tonight when I kiss her I am going to savour it, because I love her. I going to spent time with Grover , Tyson, Clarisse and even Thalia even if she will be the end of us.

"Yo, Percy!" Grover called over, " Tyson's looking for you, he is over there." I ran over to my brother with a massive smile on my face masking the pain, I handed him the present.

"Thank you brother!" He hugged but until I couldn't breathe.

"No problem." I told him, "Tyson thanks for being the brother I always wanted and needed." I'm going to miss you. I walked over to Clarisse, she was sat alone.

"Percy, how are you?" Oh good God they all know don't they.

"I'm fine." I state, "Clarisse you are the best swords man I have ever met," Her eyebrows shot off.

"A compliment. That's new coming from you!" She smiled, next was Thalia.

"Hi Percy. Are you well?" THEY ALL KNOW!

"Yes, I just wanted to say. I don't think you're the one in the prophecy." I smiled, she looked at me confused.

"It's not you though is it?" She asked.

"Who knows?" I whispered to myself, maybe my death will start a war between my father and his brothers, maybe that's how I bring the downfall of Olympus, Annabeth's been watching me, I hope she doesn't work it out, she is the daughter of the goddess of wisdom.

"Percy Jackson." Grover smiles.

"Grover, you are my best friend. You know that?" I tell him.

"Yeah, your mine too." He says worryingly. I walk off, just Annabeth now, got to say goodbye to Annabeth. She is standing by a tree, I placed my hand on to her face and kiss her, I savoir it and she saviors it too. She hugs me and we stay like that for a long time, until the moon replaced the sun in the sky.

"Thank you for telling Chiron." I whisper in her ear, if I lie than she might not guess it, "I can try and stop now."

"Brilliant!" She smiles.

"Thank you for being the best girlfriend ever." I kiss her again, "I'm gonna go to bed now, she nods and I walk off, I look back for the last time at my friends.

I walk into my bunker and sit on my bed, Don't do it son, please. "Shut up dad!" I say out loud. Think about it please Percy! "My life! My choose!" I tell him, Think about your mother and your friends, they need you. "Leave me alone." I overpowered my own father and grabbed the box from under the bed and picked the sharpest knife in the box, and ran it across my biggest vein in my left arm, as the blood ran I felt weaker and fell to the floor with my arm coated in my own blood. "Percy!" I heard Annabeth scream before I lost consciousness.

_**You're losing your memory now.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's Pov

Percy was acting really weird, I am worried now, really worried. "Grover. Clarisse. Thalia!" They all came running over, I made sure Tyson had walked back to his bucker and then came out with it . "Did Percy seem odd to you?" I asked

"Yeah he told me I was his best mate." Grover stated.

"That's not odd." I told him.

"He told me I was the best swords man he had ever met." Clarisse told me, this is all adding up to a horrible conclusion.

"He told me I wasn't the prophecy and it wasn't my fault." Thalia mumbled.

"He told me I was the best girlfriend ever, oh gods..." I snapped my head around.

"What is it? Annabeth?" Grover asked.

"He was saying goodbye." I cried, it hit them all like a ton of bricks, before we knew it we were running toward Percy's bunker, "Percy!" I screamed , we ran up the ramp into his home, I as saw him I fell to the fall and cried, "Percy." I whispered again, Thalia breathed in slowly and let out a chocked sob and Clarisse looked on tears forming in her eyes Grover stepped forward and grabbed Percy's arm, it was covered in his blood, he held it up and motioned for Clarisse to come and hold it which she did as Thalia comforted me, he checked the other arm for a pulse. Don't fret young children, my son's time among the living is not yet over if you save him on time. Grover looked over to me and he nodded.

"Someone needs to get Chiron." I sobbed.

"I'll go." Thalia said, she ran out of the bunker and ran as fast as she could.

"Annabeth come over here." Clarisse ordered. I shuffled forward and Clarisse placed Percy's head on my legs and I stroked his raven black hair, "Why you holding his arm up?" Clarisse asked Grover.

"It's so he doesn't lose anymore blood." Grover explained, out of the blue Percy starting convulsing lightly, I stood up and helped them turn him on his side, Grover tried his best to hold his arm up as his fit got worst, luckily he stopped and he settled down. His head was back on my knees again as I kissed his head.

"Couldn't we use the water?" I asked. For the water to work, Percy must want it to work, his father told us again. "That's helpful Poseidon! Can't you do it! " I screamed.

"Shouting at him wouldn't make it any better.." I heard Percy mumble, "He never listen's..." He trailed off, he hadn't even opened his eyes.

"He wasn't with it then." Grover explained, I nodded and cradled his head. I heard the noise of Chiron's horse feet on the ground outside, he came up the ramp , Thalia was behind him.

"Oh no." He stated.

"Chiron, he is growing weaker." Grover told him, "We need to take him to the medical bay." Grover was talking like a protector, like the protector he has always been. Chiron nodded, we all helped to carry him, everyone came out of there bunkers to get a look at camp half bloods first ever suicidal case. I saw Tyson, he starred at me and I stared back, I didn't lost support on Percy's shoulder.

We placed him in the bed and nurses surrounded him and Grover put his arm around me; to comfort me. We walked out and all of us walked to the forest, we sat on the floor, we didn't talk, we just sat there and let our minds process what had just happened to our best friend. I put head on the tree, after a while Chiron joined us, we sat up to hear news; Clarisse sat next to me and put her arm around me, which was weird, "Percy is the same, he had another fit." I felt as my tears fell down, "He won't get better without wanting too, he needs you. All of you." At that moment Tyson walked through and sat down next to Grover.

"What happens if he dies?" I seemed to ask.

"Then Annabeth it will be a loss that I couldn't even explain." Chiron told me.

"We need to bring his mother in." Thalia suggested, "There must be a way to get her in. If my tree is in charge maybe I can get her in."

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Chiron walked off to the house to phone.

"Why? Why would do this?" I asked after a while, You never see the boy behind the mask. "God can he stop doing that!"

"No I can't." We all jumped out of our skin, we turned to see Poseidon, he was in human clothes and he was human size ; he was carrying a trident.

"Poseidon." I said, we all bowed.

"No need for that stuff, Zeus has let me down to care for him." Poseidon stated.

"How is my Dad?" Thalia asked.

"He has been really happy since your return Thalia." Poseidon reassured her .

"Hi Dad." Tyson smiled.

"Son." Poseidon nodded, "How is Percy?" He asked worried for his offspring.

"He is in a bad way Uncle." Thalia spoke first.

"We didn't think he would make it Sir." Grover sighed.

"I must see him." Poseidon turned on his heel.

"We should take you to Chiron first." I said stepping forward, "Follow me." It felt odd guiding a God to a building, my friends stayed close behind, everyone it the camps were shocked to see Poseidon, the three brothers only ever set foot in the camp when they first have a child, Zeus made Thalia a bunker, when everyone saw him they were so shocked.

Poseidon made one for Percy, no one had seen him in like fifteen years.

"Chiron!" Grover shouted at the house, Chiron walked out and was shocked to see Poseidon.

"Chiron my old friend." Poseidon held out his hand and Chiron shook it.

"Poseidon, I didn't think Zeus let you down." He stated.

"Percy needs me and I can get Sally in to the camp." He told us, it made my heart skip a beat if Percy can see how important he is to his father and his mother, he may want to be healed.


End file.
